Once upon a time, we burnt bright
by MockingjayWithFangs
Summary: "He watches her leave and his heart fills with sorrow as he remembers how once upon a time they burnt bright. " A mockingjay one shot.


He watches her leave and his heart fills with sorrow as he remembers how once upon a time they burnt bright. His heart aches as it breaks. Gale realises it will always belong to someone who does not want it.

The war has ended and with it their friendship. Katniss has chosen the boy with the delicate pastries and eloquent words instead of him. Why? He brings peace and beauty whereas Gale brings rage and destruction. Gale wants to cry, his thirst for revenge has made him lose the love of his life.

Rage and frustration consume him. It does not matter that the odds were in their favour. It does not matter that they knew each other's secrets. It does not matter that he was the only she was herself with. It does not matter how many memories they shared. It does not matter that he would catch her whenever she fell. It does not matter that they were once meant for each other. It does not matter that once upon a time they burnt bright.

_He has lost her, maybe forever._

Gale's hands go instinctively to his back. He caresses the scars, which he is rapidly becoming fond of. They are a reminder that Katniss and him were once friends and lovers. They are a reminder that once they shared a kiss, not even morphling can erase that from his memory.

He has the scars, he wonders what Katniss has as a reminder of their friendship. The second the thought strikes him he regrets it.

_She has Prim's grave. She will never forget you, you killed her sister._

Gale will never be certain if he was the murderer of Primrose Everdeen. The sweet Seam girl with golden locks. The sister of the woman he loves. Little duck. However he does know that for Katniss he will always be Prim's murderer.

Sometimes he thinks that maybe he did not help the rebellion for the freedom of Panem. Sometimes he is certain he stained his hands with innocent blood so he would not have to see the way Katniss' eyes light up when she kisses Peeta.

_Those thoughts are the ones that scare Gale the most, because they are truth to a certain degree._

He decides to leave District Twelve to never return. To behold the ashes of what once burned bright simply hurts too much. Gale can no longer endure the pain. He would stay if it would change something but it won't. She will never give him her forgiveness.

_They say diamonds are the most precious gems on earth. Katniss seems to prefer pearls._

He watched them count to three, nightlocks in their palms, refusing to kill the other. Gale held his breath as he silently prayed that the Capitol would show mercy for once.

If Katniss was willing to die for this boy he must be extremely important for her. He knew he had lost her but back then he refused to believe it. He was a fool, you cannot lose what you have never had.

Betaking himself to District Two is not such a wonderful idea as it once seemed. It has not healed his broken heart. He doubts it will ever heal, Katniss has left wounds that refuse to heal.

He kisses different pairs of lips belonging to different beauties yet all he craves is for another of Katniss' kisses. She has none to spare, Peeta is the sole owner of her lips. She is probably kissing him now and her eyes are lighting up like the never did with you, he thinks bitterly.

During his stay in District Thirteen he became friends with Haymitch, the old victor who needed liquor more than air. They are both similar, they both desired a rebellion to occur for several years, they are both good with strategy, they both knew the horrors the Capitol was capable of.

_And they had both lost the woman they loved because of the games._

It would be easier if everything did not remind Gale of Katniss…and if she did not own his heart. He sees her in the Catnips that grow in a meadow in District Two. A meadow like the one where his people and the horrors of the war have been buried. A meadow like the one where they would stay during the summer days as they would witness the sunset.

_He can't forget Katniss, he never will, not until his heart stops beating._

Two years have withered in pride and Gale realises two things, that once upon a time they burnt bright and there is one thing his snares will never be capable of catching, no matter how hard he tries:

_Katniss' love._

**I sincerely hope you liked this one shot. I have always had a sweet spot for Everthrone. This one shot was written for Jo's competion. Reviewes would be lovely and would make my day.**

**What would also make my day would be they were the fighters reaching a 100 reviews.**


End file.
